Teostra
(4th Gen) |weakest = (on head) / |weakness = Limping (rarely) |moves = Flame thrower/Powder Explosion/Fiery Claw Swipe |habitats = Volcanoes, Swamp, Desert, Town, Interceptor's Base, Underground Volcano, Unknown Great Forest |size = 1496.4 ~ 2610.0 |relation = Lunastra |first = MHF2 |firstJP = MH2 |last = MH4 |generation = 2 }} Teostra is a male Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 2. This monster is most often found in hot areas such as the Desert and the Volcano, but have been known to venture into the Swamp also, in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite they are susceptible to be appearing in Town. Teostra is capable of producing a dangerous fire aura that deals constant damage over time to hunters standing nearby. Unlike Rathalos, Rathian, Gravios or any other fire wyvern, Teostra emits a life flame, resembling a flamethrower-like attack. 425px Teostra's control over the Fire Element is speculated to come from his two curved horns. The relationship between the two is unclear, but a hunter can permanently disable the monster's ability to produce a fire aura if he/she can manage to destroy them. As part of a sexually dimorphic species, Teostra is the male counterpart to the Lunastra, though the two are rarely seen together. In-Game Description }} Notes *Using Immunizer doubles the speed of the red healing bar, healing you when his red aura sucks your health gradually. *Teostra can produce a highly flammable powder and use its wings to spread it across the air. It then gnashes its teeth to create a spark, which then causes the powder around it to ignite and explode. The spark emitted has two colors, indicating the distance of the explosion. Red sparks indicate a close ring of explosions, while yellow sparks indicate a long range explosion. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Teostra have 2 new abilities. They can summon a small area of fire powder where the hunter is standing, and can imbue their claws with fire when enraged. *The Fire Aura around Teostra causes Terrain damage and deflects all kinds of arrows and some kinds of bullets. For range weapons, any kind of arrows and normal bullets cannot penetrate Teostra's aura. Only elemental bullets, pierce bullets, explosive shells, paint shells, status-inflicting shells and thrown objects can. This also applies to Lunastra's aura and Kushala Daora's wind barrier. **Teostra is unable to produce this aura if one of his horns are broken. However, the following conditions must be met before its horns can be broken: the horns must take at least 1 point of damage from Dragon Element, they must take a certain amount of ordinary damage, and Teostra's current HP must be below 60% of its maximum HP. **The Aura can also be temporarily disabled by attacking his face for a short time and flinching his head, poisoning, paralyzing, or knocking out. *Rarely, Teostra will escape from the Hunter and sleep to recover health. During this time, the horns may grow back. *Teostra's tail can be cut once it has received enough damage and only when Teostra's HP is below 40%. *When in rage, his Flamethrower attack almost triples in length, thus having a much larger range. *In MHFO Season 9.0, Hard Core Teostra is introduced. It has a few new attacks: **His flamethrower attack has a much longer range, even when not enraged. **He might cover random parts of the area he's in with explosive powder and make them explode with a snap of its teeth at any time. He will also let out a high-grade roar right after the detonations. **Explosions are added to his claw attacks. He can also jump erratically all over the place, causing fire bursts with his tail every time he lands. **When he roars, enters rage mode, or activates his fire aura, he'll be surrounded by a flaming tornado. **He will enter air mode much more often. While airborne, he can provoke explosions with his tail attacks or breath fire. **If you flash bomb him he will cause explosions around him instantly. *Teostra also appears on Monster Hunter Frontier 1.0's box-art. *Teostra and Lunastra can drop a shiny when roaring. *Teostra and Alatreon have the same voice when roaring. *When Teostra releases powder that explodes when he bites, he stands still and creates a "tingling" sound. *Teostra returns in Monster Hunter 4. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters